leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Trainer Club
The Pokémon Trainer Club (Japanese: ポケモントレーナークラブ Pokémon Trainer Club) is a feature on Pokémon.com. It is the English equivalent to Pokémon Daisuki Club. Pokémon Trainer Club accounts are used not only by the Pokémon.com website itself but also by the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, Pokémon video games through Pokémon Global Link, and organized Play! Pokémon events and tournaments. Pokémon Trainer Club can be used to login to Pokémon GO, with the other method being to use a Google account to login. Pokémon.com The central access point for user Pokémon Trainer Club accounts is found on the main Pokémon.com website. It is located on the lefthand side of the website where visitors are encourage to "Sign in". After signing in, the "Sign in" image is replaced with a small image of the user's picture. Selecting the image provides users access to their . The summary page that slides out from the lefthand side of the screen contains a full image version of the user's Avatar, number of Trainer Tokens currently earned, user Stamp level, links to the image editor and clothing purchase shop, a list of recent earned, and six favorite Pokémon. Avatar Users may customize their own unique Trainer image or " ", which represents them online as well as buy additional clothes and accessories for their Avatar with Trainer Tokens. Trainer Tokens are obtained by reading and earning on Pokémon.com, by playing Pokémon.com online games, or by playing the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Unique Avatar items are available from both Pokémon.com and through the in-game in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, although the majority of items are found on Pokémon.com. Player Avatar images are used not only within the Pokémon.com website and the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online but also by the . Messages Users will receive messages when there are new releases and events. When a new message has been received, the envelope next to the user's name will be open. Play Games The Play Games section of the Pokémon.com website allows users to play a number of different browser-based games. The games may be played without a Pokémon Trainer Club account (except for special games such as Play to Befriend a Pokémon!), but high scores will not be registered and Trainer Tokens will not be earned. These games are designed to not require a significant investment of time and represent a wide variety of strategy themed games. Profile The page provides access to all Pokémon Trainer Club account settings and organized Play! Pokémon information. Like the summary page, it lists user Stamp level, link to the image editor, a list of recent earned, and six favorite Pokémon. It also displays the user's Friend list, recently redeemed Avatar items, recently played Pokémon.com online games and high scores, and recently watched Pokémon anime episodes. Down the lefthand side of the page are links to user setting not necessarily specific to the Pokémon.com website itself. It is a central repository for all Pokémon user accounts. * "Profile overview" contains general account settings. * "PGL Settings" allows users to adjust their Pokémon video games settings for the Pokémon Global Link. * "Pokémon TCG Online Settings" provide user access to setting not directly available in the downloadable Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. * "Play! Pokémon Settings" provide user access to organized Play! Pokémon information and settings. NOTE: Be certain to select “Email Preferences: I would like to receive marketing email messages..." under "Profile overview" in order to receive the a monthly e-mail newsletter, which often contains Redeemable codes for in-game rewards in both the current Pokémon video games and the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Child accounts Adult parents may create and manage separate accounts for each of their children in the parent Pokémon Trainer Club account, which is accessible through the adult's ''"User profile". While The Pokémon Company International strives to be child friendly, parents may further restrict access to certain website and in-game Pokémon Trading Card Game Online features. For examples, some in-game features such as "Public Chat" and "Private Messaging" in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online are always inaccessible with a child account, while other in-game features may be further restricted by the adult parent such as "Friend Chat", "Game Chat", "Shopping", and "Trading". Play! Pokémon Play! Pokémon allows players to join in organized tournaments and events. Pokémon Trainer Club accounts allow players to track their participation and tournament standing online at Pokémon.com. Pokémon Trading Card Game Online Pokémon Trainer Club accounts are shared with the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, which is a complete downloadable version of the Pokémon Trading Card Game for the PC, Mac, and iPad platforms. The program is free to download and play. No prior experience is required. Playing the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online earns players Trainer Tokens, many in-game rewards, and provides access to unique items not available through the Pokémon.com website. The purchase of physical card s and s come with codes that unlock theme cards in the online game. However, purchase of physical cards in not required. There are plenty of ways to earn cards within the game itself for free. Pokémon Global Link Pokémon Trainer Club accounts are also shared with the Pokémon Global Link. Pokémon Global Link allows players of the Pokémon video games to compete against other players in tournaments and other events. During the month of their birthday, fans can also get access to a promotion that will allow them to get . This gift comes with one Trainer Token for use on the Pokémon.com site. Category:Pokémon meta Category:Websites